


Terrible Things

by KageHinaTBH



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 7 year old Lance, Dad!Shiro, Death, Drunk stargazing, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mayday Parade, Memories, Modern/Earth AU, Mom!Allura, Observatory, Oneshots based on lyrics, Sad, Sickness, Son!Lance, Songfic, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Terrible things, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageHinaTBH/pseuds/KageHinaTBH
Summary: Too young to notice, and too dumb to care, love was a story that couldn't compare.That was the moment my life began falling apart. Caving in, folding, collapsing, which ever way you'd like to put it. That was the end of what I like to call simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!THIS FIC IS BASED OFF OF THE SONG "TERRIBLE THINGS" BY MAYDAY PARADE!! 
> 
> So I decided to write a collection of oneshots that kinda make up a big story??? Yeah um well enjoy
> 
> THE BEGINNING LYRIC "By the time I was your age ..." SHIRO WAS NOT 7 WHEN HE FELL IN LOVE BUT LETS JUST IGNORE THAT LYRIC THANKS
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _~Every corresponding lyric part is above each paragraph~_

_By the time I was your age, I’d give anything_  
To fall in love truly, was all I could think.  
That’s when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams.  
The most beautiful woman that I’d ever seen. 

 

This is the story of how I fell in love.  
The story of how my life was torn apart, in the most beautiful of ways. 

It was a cold night in December, I was taking a stroll in the park. I needed to get my mind off of things. Dressed in a leather jacket and some ripped jeans, I exited my house. Being the polite person I am, I made sure I said goodbye to my parents. I had expected to be cold, bored, maybe even lonely. But I had not expected that night to be the night I fell in love. There she was, sitting on my favorite park bench. I spent the majority of my free time on that bench. I sat there every time I needed to think. And for some reason, it didn't exactly bother me that she was there. One look at her, and I knew. I was in love. It may seem quite dumb, sure. I hadn't even talked to her. She hadn't looked at me. I watched silently, the only noise being the crickets of the night, which I found quite ironic. She seemed so delicate and gentle, as if one small tap could shatter her. The way she gazed lovingly at the pink flowers... I was immediately jealous. I wanted her to look at me that way. The way she crossed her thin legs, so elegantly. Even the way she tucked back her unusually gorgeous white hair, every time a strand fell into her view. I wanted to be the one to tuck the strands for her, so she was left at peace. I had only seen her for a matter of seconds, but I was attached. I had almost reached out a foolish hand to her, but I restrained myself. There was no way. _This is impossible..._ I thought to myself. I had no chance. I watched as her thoughtful frown turned into a smile, every time she picked up a flower. I watched as her chest rose and fell, competing with the beat of the crickets noise. It was completely mesmerizing. 

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_  
I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.  
I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe  
I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me. " 

And just as I realized I had been staring for minutes too long, she looked over. Almost too kind to speak, she gave me a smile. A precious smile, my memory will cherish forever. Just as I thought I could get away with staring, she spoke. "My apologies, but I couldn't help but notice you're staring at me..." I felt my face heat up, even through the cold. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't. I wanted to run away. This was far too embarrassing. As soon as I thought about leaving, she spoke up again. "I know I shouldn't say this, but I truly believe.... I can tell by your eyes, that you're in love with me." _What? Oh no...._ "I hope I am not making this awkward... but I would like you to know, I am just as entranced. " I felt my vision blur as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. _I'm in love... yeah... she loves me too... Wait, huh?! She's in love too?_ I walked towards her and sat on the bench. "I don't even know your name...." I finally spoke, and watched as her eyes lit up at the sound of my voice. My heart fluttered. _I really need to man up..._ "My name is Allura. And yours is..?" I froze. What was my name? Sh.. shir... Shiro! Thats right... but before I could answer, she giggled. "Don't know your own name, huh?" I blushed. "Its not like that.... my name is Shiro." I laughed along with her, the sounds of our voices seemingly harmonizing. We talked for hours and hours on that bench, all the way until the early hours of the morning. Once we had both realized we should get back to our parents, we exchanged numbers and parted ways. We met up there almost every day, but each time she left again, I felt empty. Like I couldn't live properly without her. 

_Now, most of the time, we'd have too much to drink_  
And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything  
Too young to notice, and too dumb to care,  
Love was a story that couldn't compare 

It had been almost 5 years since Shiro and Allura became a couple. The invincible duo have never separated since that night. Allura and Shiro often spent their time, stargazing on the hill behind their house they now shared. Tonight was a night much like that, except for the fact that this time... they were drunk.  
The pink flushes on their cheeks glowed in the moonlight. "Shiro... what do you think is up there~?" Allura slurred and pointed a drunken hand up to the sky. It was a miracle the two managed to even make it up the hill alive, in their current state. Shiro took another swig of beer before rolling it down the hill and giggling. He laid down next to Allura and wrapped an arm around her. "Hmm.... maybe aliens? Cool robots..? I don't know, Alluraaaa~" Shiro hummed into her ear and Allura laughed. "What about, space ships, aliens, AND cool robots? I think that would be quite coolll.."  
The twos laughter filled the air, and probably disturbed many neighbors. But they were in their own world. They didn't care about the others. "Do you think we'll grow old together?" Shiro had a very puzzled look on his face as he spoke. He had a tendency of second guessing their futures. Allura always had to reassure him. "Of course. We'll have grandchildren, and be happy old people." "We sound like children right now..." Shiro groaned in embarrassment and Allura just smiled. "We'll make it."  
She stared at the stars surrounding her, as if she was up there with them. She felt like she could fly, touch them if she may. Yes, Allura was very drunk, but this wasn't just a feeling alcohol can give. This was a feeling provided only by pure happiness. And the young adult was most definitely happy. Shiro stared at her, admiring every inch of her being. The way she was laying on his old leather jacket, the one he was wearing when they first met. The way her eyes sparkled and her features looked more beautiful than ever, under this moonlight. Every worry and problem of the world seemed to melt away. Nothing else mattered to him. His world was complete. Nothing could hurt him. Shiro finally felt safe. Safe in Allura's arms. 

_I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?_  
I made you a present with paper and string  
Open with care now, I'm asking you please  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?" 

Shiro paced his room, nervously awaiting Allura's return. Tonight was the night he was going to propose. They have spent the last 7 years together, and Shiro decided it was time. He nervously fiddled with his white dress shirt, repeating words to himself in his head. _She'll say yes... she'll say yes.._ Shiro was able to remain calm.  
Prior to this, Shiro had set everything up. He bought a dress for Allura to wear, telling them they were going out. Allura agreed without hesitation and went to work. Shiro took the day off just to prepare. He had the local space observatory reserve the area for his proposal. The pink flowers he had caught Allura admiring during their first encounter, were placed in the shape of a heart, with candles in between each one. Space was being projected across the dome, and everything was perfect.  
Allura arrived at home in her dress as told, and Shiro began driving. "Why wont you tell me where we're going..?" Allura cautiously asked. "Because its a surprise." Shiro answered bluntly, not being able to contain his smile. Allura simply giggled and let the conversation end. Nearing the observatory, Shiro turned to Allura. "For the sake of surprise, I'm going to have to blindfold you." "Are you kidding me..?" Allura raised a concerned eyebrow. "Please?" Shiro pulled a puppy-dog face and Allura huffed and agreed. "Fine..." Shiro smiled and tied the blindfold before continuing the drive.  
Once they arrived, Shiro helped Allura out of the car. "You're going to pay for this..." She grinned evilly and Shiro simply laughed. He guided her all the way until they reached the entrance to the reserved room. From the spot they were in, no one would be able to tell its an observatory. Shiro left Allura with the employees helping out and walked in to make sure everything was in place. "Shiro..?! Where did you go!???" Allura began to freak out, but one of the employees lifted the blindfold off as told. "Sorry about that... Shiro will be just a moment."  
The male in front of her looked fairly young, and quite bored of his job. "Enthusiastic one, aren't you..." Allura trailed off. She looked at the others, taking note of all their names. _Hunk, huh... strange name. Pidge? What kind of name is that? And the rude one... Keith. That name isn't so bad..._ Allura turned away and sighed, not knowing what to expect.  
Moments later, Shiro opened the doors and welcomed her in. Allura's eyes sparkled like never before at the sight. She gasped as she took in the amazing observatory. The girl seemed to examine every detail. "Shiro... it's beautiful..." Allura twirled around once, admiring every corner. Shiro simply smiled and lead her to the table. The two sat there for a long while, conversing about the most random of things, never falling into silence.  
Shiro looked at the clock and knew, it was time. He took a slow breath and stood up. "Shiro?" Allura questioned. The male silently lead her to the heart of flowers, and stood in the middle. Shiro and Allura locked eyes lovingly, and just simply stared at each other for a long awhile. Shiro eventually dropped to one knee, and nervously spoke. "Allura... you know that I love you, will you marry me?" He held up the ring, opening the box. Allura gasped, her delicate hands instinctively reaching her face. "Sh-shiro... of course..!" Shiro slid the sparkling ring onto Allura's finger and stood up. "I love you so much, Allura." "I love you too, Shiro..." And so, the couple were happily engaged. The squealing of the two employees Hunk and Pidge were heard, along with the groaning of Keith. Allura and her new fiance laughed, and spent the rest of their evening dancing. 

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_  
It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks  
Please don't be sad now, I really believe  
You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. 

_Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees._

Now, this is the beginning of the time my life came crashing down. I felt so indestructible. Safe. Invincible. Until the news that tore apart my life, was delivered.  
I had been happily married for four years now. I had been with Allura for 13 years. _I had been in love for 13 years..._  
On a fairly normal day in the middle of summer, I was watching my 3 year old son Lance. My wife Allura had gone to the doctors office for a yearly check in. At that time, I had suspected nothing. Lance was watching an old cartoon by the name of "Voltron Defender Of The Universe" quietly on the couch next to me. He would often ask questions about the characters, especially the one who happened to share a name with him. "Daddy... Lance is so cool!" I would smile each time he became excited, and ruffle his hair. That seemed to go on for hours, until Allura was finally home. As soon as she walked through the door, I knew something was wrong. It had been four hours since she left.  
Without me having to say anything, Allura beckoned me into our shared room. I followed without question, ignoring Lance's remarks about loneliness. Allura sat on the bench at the front of our bed. "Shiro..." This was not going to be good.  
I stared down at Allura cautiously. "What is it?" I watched as her face darkened and she looked away. "Shiro... it seems that I'm sick, and I've only got weeks to live. But please do not be sad, you were the greatest that thing that ever happened in my short lifetime.  
The words struck majorly, a sharp pain in my chest. I was rendered absolutely speechless. What was this feeling? It was different from loss, love, hurt, or any describable emotion. This pain hurt so badly I felt as if the world was spinning rapidly, and I was spinning with it. Everything was a blur. The tears streaming my face didn't seem real. This feeling didn't seem real. Something I've built my life upon, drifting away? Like a sturdy foundation for my house was slowly deteriorating, and my house was going to collapse. My house being my life, and the foundation being Allura. That's right. The best way to describe it. My life was spiraling at only a few words. A thousand miles per hour, everything being folded in and nothing making sense at all. I felt so lost. No hurt in my life could compare to this.  
"Shiro...?" The voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked at her, eyes clouded. I fell to the ground on my knees, forcing myself to accept this reality. I almost wanted to hate her. To be disgusted. Angry that she would leave me like this. But I knew it was never her fault. This was something I had no control over, and neither had she. I finally spoke up, my tone strained and groggy. "W-what..? Allura, no.. no way..." I had crossed out the possibility of it being a joke, as I could tell by her expression it was completely real. _Dammit._ Allura simply nodded, as extra comfirmation.  
_That was the moment my life began falling apart. Caving in, folding, collapsing, which ever way you'd like to put it. That was the end of what I like to call simple._

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_  
If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose  
To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.  
I can't bear to see the same happen to you. 

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things _

Today has been a fairly normal day for Lance and I. He went to school, I went to work, the usual of what has happened these past few years. As always, I picked Lance up from school and he chattered all about his day. He was in the first grade now, time flies by so fast. It seems he had grown accustomed to our ways as well, which made me smile. Once arriving home, I began dinner as he began his homework. Every so often he would ask for help, but he was a smart kid, and often didn't need it.  
The day was going by, a blur, nothing particularly standing out.  
Lance was breezing through his homework, a level far too easy for him. He let his thoughts wander often, though never slacking off. On this particular day, the young child's mind had drifted to the topic of love. An unusual one for him, as he always chose space, animals, or airplanes. "Daddy... what do you think of love?" I froze in the middle of my actions, not knowing what to say. "Well, love is a very complicated thing..." I decided to vaguely respond. "Why exactly do you ask?" In all honesty, I was scared this was going to be about his mother. I sighed in almost relief as he spoke, "Well... there's a girl at school...! And I think I love her." but then I took in his words. "What...?" My worst nightmare was coming true. I had done all I could to avoid having Lance fall in love. Even at the young age of 7, where nothing ever lasts, I was worried. I set the knife down on the counter and exited the kitchen, standing near him. "Lance, let me tell you something. Love is dangerous. Even just small amounts of love. Those small amounts grow and grow until you're absolutely latched, and then it gets taken away from you. Its like... if I kept giving you little toys, and then one day, took them all away. You'd be very sad, right? Don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose, Lance. If you're given the choice, I really want you to choose to walk away. Don't ever let her get you. I can't bear to see the same thing happen to you." I took a deep breath, knowing I shared far too much. "I'm only telling you this because life... it can do terrible things, you know?" Lance stared at me, almost dumbfounded. But in some impossible way, he seemed to understand. At first, he nodded along, not wanting to disappoint his father. Through out the long confession, Lance was giving off different expressions. Some seemingly worried, some just sad.  
I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, Lance." Tears welled up and I swallowed them down the best I could, a few managing to slip. All the memories slowly came back. Her beauty, her absolute entrancing aura... it all came back. The memories still far too fresh. I fell to my knees, feeling too weak to support my own weight.  
~  
Lance glanced down at his father from his chair. He had caught Shiro crying many times before, but nothing like this. He carefully climbed down to Shiro, placing a small arm on his head. The young boy understood much of what Shiro was talking about, for some odd reason. But that didn't mean his views were the same. "Daddy... you're wrong." Lance smiled, and Shiro looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Huh...?" "You're wrong. Love is not scary. Love won't take away my toys, because I am happy with love! Love is my best friend. He will not hurt anyone on purpose... Everything happens for some reason. Sometimes, Love gets rid of certain people to make room for others! And there isn't anything wrong with that. Love loves you. Love loves me. Love loves everybody! Don't cry, daddy. Love loves mommy too."  
Shiro was absolutely taken aback at the words, not knowing what to say. "Lance..." He was astounded by the intelligence and perspective of his own child. Instead of figuring out what words to speak, he encased the boy in a long, meaningful hug. 

 

_Love still loves us. I love you, and you love me. Love never really leaves, does it?_


End file.
